


Light on the Horizon

by TheJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJade/pseuds/TheJade
Summary: When Ginny leaves Harry and goes to stay at her friends house for a few days, things don't go quite the way she expects them to.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Enjoy The Rain

“Ginny, please, stop!” Harry cried, desperately trying to catch his fiancés wrist as she continued to fling robes and undergarments into her trunk.

“No! Harry, get off of me. I’m leaving! I can’t do this shite anymore!” Ginny gasped as Harry spun her round to face him, gripping her shoulders tightly.

“What shite, Gin? Fucking hell! I don’t know what it is that you need from me!”

“That’s just it, Harry! You’ve never known what it is I need! You always mean well but you’re so bloody thick sometimes! You’re always in your own head! You’re obsessed with the greater good, the big picture, and we have never been able to just sit down by ourselves and….and have a drink together! We don’t talk about life or what we want to do, we talk about what you think you need to do to make everything better! It doesn’t bloody work that way, you blasted idiot!” Harry stared at the small redhead in front of him, stunned, before carefully releasing her from his white-knuckled grip. Ginny immediately turned back to finish packing, tossing a final pair of dark gray work robes over top before snapping it shut and reaching for the handle.

“Gin…Gin, I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” Harry reached out to touch her cheek, but Ginny jerked backwards, her trunk swinging heavily after her, as she turned to the door and walked away from the life she had been living for the past five years.

Ginny stood motionless outside the door to her best friends' flat, wishing she had thought to bring an umbrella, or at least a jumper. The persistent drizzle had coated her hair and begun to sink through her light robe, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to ring the large, fuchsia-colored doorbell.

“Hello Ginny!” a voice suddenly called out from above, and a frizzy-haired blonde woman stuck her head out of the second floor window “What are you doing on the front step? Just taking a minute to enjoy the rain? I do that sometimes as well!"

Ginny smiled dolefully up at her best friend in the world, Luna Lovegood, and took a deep breath before speaking “Hello Luna. I was just about to ring your bell. I’m hoping you’ve got a couch to spare.”

“Oh, yes, we have several extraneous couches! Of course, only one of them is clear of the bubotubers we’re cultivating. Why do you need a couch?”

“I’ll explain inside. Do you think you could come let me in?”

“Certainly! Do you need help with that trunk you’ve got there? It looks awfully heavy, and I usually find that the removal of a physical weight helps lighten any other weights a person is carrying as well.”

“That would be lovely Luna, thank you.” Ginny watched as Luna ducked back inside, leaving behind only a few flower petals which appeared to have been hidden in her mass of hair.

“Thank you, Neville” Ginny murmured as she gingerly received her cup of tea from one of her other closest friends, who had married Luna nearly a year ago on a lovely spring day in a certified nargal-free meadow.

“No problem, Gin,” Neville said, settling into the overstuffed faux-baroque armchair his Gran had gifted him at the wedding, taking a sip of his own cup before continuing “So, tell us what’s happened, would you?”

Ginny watched the tea in her cup swirl contemplatively, before speaking clearly and concisely. “I’ve left Harry.”

Luna nodded sagely, pouring a frothy pink concoction into her own cup and setting it down on the coffee table “Yes, the wrackspurts have been getting the better of him for quite some time now. Very befuddling, wrackspurts.”

Smiling wryly, Ginny nodded in agreement “They sure are, though I don’t think we can reasonably say it’s just the influence of the wrackspurts which cause his ‘befuddlement’, Luna.”

No, I don’t think so either,” Neville said as he took his wife’s hand, “I rather think it has to do with the fact that he was always a bit dense and self-absorbed. Always trying to do things for the greater good, never thinking about how that distances him from everyone else in his life.”

“Yes,” said Ginny with a sigh, “That’s exactly it. He’s always wanted to be a normal person, but he hasn’t got a clue how to actually go about it.”

The three of them sat in silence, drinking their tea, for some time, before Luna said slowly “Well, I’m not entirely sure a couch is going to cut it. You are more than welcome to sleep in the bedroom with us, Ginny.”

“What?” Ginny said, setting her cup down with a startled clatter.

“Well, it is quite a large bed, isn’t it? And we used to have sleepovers back at Hogwarts all the time! It’ll be just like that!”

Ginny felt herself go red as she thought back to the sleepovers in Luna’s quiet dormitory, tangled together in her floral-scented four poster, during their fourth year at Hogwarts together. Thinking back, those so-called sleepovers didn’t usually contain all that much sleeping.

“Well, maybe not…just like those sleepovers, Luna?” she posited, meeting the other woman’s eyes questionably.

“Well, no, I suppose not just like them. After all, Neville wasn’t there for those!” Luna’s eyes sparkled innocuously, her brilliant smile revealing nothing.

“I….” Ginny began, looking from Luna’s cheerful countenance to Neville’s soft, encouraging face, “I suppose so. Maybe just for tonight.” She finally admitted, gripping her cup of tea very firmly to keep it from spilling in her shaky hands.

“Excellent!” cried Luna, springing to her feet, “Then tonight we will eat sweets and watch old films!”

“We will?”

“Yes! Now come with me, Ginny! We’ve got cookies to bake!”


	2. Nosferatu

“How about Nosferatu? I’ve always wanted to watch it!” Luna bounced excitedly on the bed between Ginny and Neville, the remote to the old muggle television waving up and down with the motion of her arm. 

“Why don’t we put ‘Nosferatu’ on later, when we’re all about ready to head to sleep? I mean, since it hasn’t got any lines in it, it’ll be easier to fall asleep to, right?” Ginny replied, her eyes roving down the screen until it landed on the black-and-white image headed ‘Eraserhead’. “What about whatever that is?” she said, pointing. “Two up on the far left… Yeah. That.”

“Ooooh, David Lynch? He did some great films in his day. I’ve never seen this one!” Luna beamed at Ginny before turning to her husband, “What do you think, love?” 

Neville shrugged noncommittally and picked up a fresh handful of m&m’s from the bowl in his lap, “Doesn’t really matter to me. If you two like the look of it, I’m happy to watch it.”

“ ‘Eraserhead’ it is, then!” cried Luna, hitting ‘play’ on her remote and settling down against the headboard with her bowl of popcorn.

Around two a.m., Ginny and Luna finally decided to put Nosferatu on. Neville had long since fallen asleep, so they curled up together, sharing a blanket, and watched the long-fingered vampire go about his business on the small television screen. Soon, Ginny’s eyes were beginning to close, sleep climbing its way into her brain like ivy. The faint music of the movie began to fade, mingling with Luna’s gentle breath, warm on her neck and shoulder. A surge of adrenaline snapped Ginny from her half-asleep state as she realized it wasn’t just Luna’s breath warming her neck, but her lips as well. She lay still, not daring to move, as Luna’s gentle lips slowly and repeatedly kissed her exposed neck. Forcing her eyes open, Ginny lifted her head up, and Luna pulled back to accommodate.

“Luna! What are you doing?” Ginny whispered hoarsely, trying control her breathing as a liquid heat seeped through her body. 

“I should think it was obvious.” Replied Luna, her eyes sparking with excitement and joy. 

“But..but…Neville!” Ginny whispered, lifting herself up onto one arm and moving to free herself from the blanket they were cocooned in. Luna caught her wrist as Ginny struggled to free herself, kissing the inside of her wrist and pulling her back under the blanket with a soft thump.

“Neville would join in, if he was awake. Would you like me to wake him? I thought you would be more comfortable if it was just us, this first time.”

“What?” hissed Ginny, her voice wavering as Luna nibbled on her ear.

“What, you don’t think Neville would do anything like this?” Luna lowered her voice, murmuring hot and low against Ginny’s ear, “Just ask the Patil twins whether or not he would… I’ll bet you can guess what they’d tell you” Ginny squirmed, not quite daring to believe what Luna had said, but nearing powerlessness at the temptation of Luna’s vivid, lively body. With no further argument issuing from her mouth, Luna hooked an arm around Ginny’s waist and, as the previously tight-bound blanket slipped off them, pulled the redhead onto her back.

Ginny’s shirt was already bunching up under her breasts, exposing the creamy skin of her stomach to Luna’s slender fingers and talented mouth. Ginny gasped sharply, her hands digging into the mattress around her, as Luna bit down firmly just below her ribcage before nosing the old Holyhead Harpies Tee Ginny was wearing far enough up to expose one swollen pink nipple. 

Ginny didn’t even feel the bed move next to her as Luna swirled her tongue around her taut, sensitive nipple, nor was she able to count the hands on her body as her other nipple was revealed, but when she opened her eyes, it was no longer just Luna looking up at her. Ginny swallowed hard, a hand reaching out to catch Neville’s face as he lifted himself up towards her. His face was nearly the same as usual, comforting and vaguely concerned, but his breath came unevenly, his hair draped messily across his forehead, and his damp lips were slightly parted. 

“Ginny…” he began, holding himself slightly apart from the women. He opened his mouth to continue, but Ginny didn’t give him a chance to continue. She leaned up and pulled him down at the same time, closing the gap between them and bring their lips together. While Luna returned to caressing Ginny’s breasts and nipples, Neville found his tongue slipping inside her mouth without any resistance. 

Ginny knew she would be unable to bear the doubled ministrations for much longer, so she began to extricate herself from Neville’s mouth, and sliding a hand up his chest, gently pushed him back. Now with both hands free, Ginny quickly managed to pull Luna’s nightshirt over the other woman’s head, revealing that she had been wearing nothing underneath all this time. Luna grinned impishly down at Ginny, but her devilish satisfaction was cut short when the redheads strong arms hoisted her up and forwards, her patch of blond fuzz hovering just inches above Ginny’s face. 

“Oh, God, Luna. You smell exactly the way I remember.” Ginny moaned, her eyes flickering closed as she drank in Luna’s heady floral scent. 

“I still use the same bodywash” Luna’s breathy reply came, and Ginny cracked a wide grin before burying her face in the hot, wet folds of Luna’s body. “Oh!” came Luna’s sharp gasp as she fell forward, catching herself against the headboard and involuntarily thrusting her hips into Ginny’s face.

Ginny felt much better now that she had gained some control, but she had once again forgotten to account for Neville. She let out a startled yelp into Luna’s clit when she felt a body sliding in between her legs, but relaxed when she realized who it must be. 

“Sorry, Gin!” Neville chuckled “I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Ginny used one hand to wave off Neville’s apology, never emerging from between Luna’s legs as she opened her own. Luna continued to grind against her, hanging onto the bedframe with one hand and leaning back on the other. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders as her head rolled back in ecstasy, clearly enjoying Ginny’s ministrations. 

Ginny did her best to focus on what her mouth was doing as she felt a warm hand brush over her own slick folds, but as Neville’s warm mouth found her hip and a gentle finger slid slowly inside of her, she found she wasn’t able to swallow her moan. Luna wriggled desperately atop her, and with effort Ginny regained her focus on the task she was performing. 

“Ginny, oh, God, oh, yes, that’s it, right there!” Luna cried, falling forwards as she began to convulse against the other woman. Ginny held Luna up, their fingers interlocking as Luna twitched and throbbed her way through her climax. “Oh, fuck, Ginny,” Luna whispered, her head against the wall, “You’ve still got it, I can see that.” 

Ginny chuckled, shifting the other woman’s hips further down so that she could speak “I never lost it. You taught me how to do it, and those are some lessons I’ll never forget.”

“I’d like to hear this story later,” Neville said from the end of the bed “But right this second I think I’d much rather nail one or both of you against a wall.”

“If we’re taking a vote,” Ginny grinned up at Luna “I’d have to say both.”


	3. Lovely Memories

Ginny languished in bed, framed by the bodies of her two closest friends. Her view wandered across the sun-dappled room, fingers gently playing with Luna’s soft golden hair. The other woman was to her right, laying on her side facing Ginny. Her slow, deep breaths indicated to Ginny that she was still very much asleep. On Ginny’s left Neville lay on his back, one hand behind his head and the other resting gently on her hip. His thumb moved soothingly back and forth across her skin before sliding gently forward as he turned to spoon her from behind.

“Good morning” he murmured simply, pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. Smiling, Ginny twisted to look up at him.

“Good morning” she replied, cupping his cheek awkwardly with her free hand.

“Looks like she tired herself out,” he said, nodding his head towards Luna.

“It certainly does” Ginny agreed, her fingers still tangled in the other witch’s hair. The two of them lay there silently, observing the sleeping Luna, until Ginny spoke again. “Neville…” she began, unsure how to continue.

“Mm? Everything okay, Gin?” Neville asked, lifting himself enough to push back from Ginny and giving her space to sit up.

“I….I don’t know. I guess this isn’t exactly what I expected when I decided to come stay with you guys." Neville nodded, pushing his head up onto his hand and waiting for her to continue. “I mean, when I left Harry, I didn’t really know where I was going at first. I just knew I had had enough. Enough of trying to get through to him properly. But this? This isn’t what I planned. It doesn’t feel fair, to Harry. He can be awfully thick sometimes, but I don’t want to hurt him. And this? Whatever this is, whatever last night was? It would hurt him."

“That makes sense. I get it. Harry is my friend too, and I wouldn’t want to cause him pain. But Gin, you’re my friend too. I want to be here for you in every capacity I can be. Harry has Hermione, and your brothers. He’ll be alright. But Luna and I are here for you in all the ways that you’ll let us be, whether that’s having tea together or sharing our bed with you.” Neville pushed himself up further, drawing level with Ginny. “You set the limits here. I promise I’ll curb Luna’s enthusiasm if you need me to.” He finished, giving her a wry smile.

Ginny grinned back, tilting her head as she thought back to the nights spent in Luna’s four-poster “she’s always been a devil in bed. She’s shameless.”

“Absolutely,” agreed Neville, “I’m still curious exactly how you know that, though. Want to make breakfast and you can fill me in on the details?”

Ginny’s eyes sparkled as she pushed the covers back and got to her feet “Breakfast sounds amazing. I’m starving. Do you have bacon? I want bacon.” 

Neville smiled to himself, watching the redhead dress. She had already bounced back. ‘Weasleys,’ he thought privately, ‘they never stay down for long.’

“Hermione almost caught us one time,” Ginny laughed, setting her tea back down on the table. “we were in the Gryffindor common room and everyone else had gone off to bed. When I heard someone coming down the stairs I shoved Luna off me so hard she ended up on the floor. I think Hermione assumed we were practicing spells!”

Ginny continued laughing, remembering the way the disheveled Luna had sat on the floor and Hermione’s quizzical brow as she stopped short on the stairs. Neville, also laughing, suddenly looked behind her and smiled broadly.

“Hermione knew exactly what we were doing.” Luna said as she walked into the kitchen, settling into the chair next to Ginny.

“What makes you so sure?” Ginny asked, surprised.

“Because she had seen us before. Hermione is an observant person. She sees a lot more than people think she does.”

“What!” squawked Ginny, a slice of toast halfway to her mouth. “When did she see us?”

“Outside Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom on Halloween. I had my hand up your skirt. You weren’t in any condition to notice Hermione.” Ginny felt herself go red and savagely took a bite from her toast as Neville grinned at her from across the table.

“I seem to recall plenty of times when you weren’t in any condition to notice much of anything either.” Ginny grumbled, her mouth full.

Luna poured herself a cup of tea and stirred dreamily “Oh yes, I remember those moments as well. Quite lovely memories, really.” She beamed brilliantly at the two of them before continuing, “I fully intend to create more of those memories in the next few days.”

Ginny choked.

Neville laughed.

Luna drank her tea.


	4. Herbology Isn't The Cleanest Pastime

“Luna, do you mind if I use your shower?” Ginny called down the hallway, pausing on her way into the bathroom.

“Of course not, love!” came Luna’s reply from the makeshift greenhouse which housed Neville’s plants. “we might join you in a few minutes, though!” Luna continued, her smiling face popping round the doorframe “Herbology isn’t the cleanest pastime in the world, after all!”

“Okay,” Ginny chuckled, “Thank you.”

“Of course! See you in a few minutes.” Luna’s eyes flashed as she disappeared again, and Ginny shook her head as she pushed the door aside and made her way over to the shower. 

Ginny was rinsing soap out of her hair when she heard the shower curtain rustle and felt a pair of hands on her hips.

“Neville will be here in a moment” Luna said, wrapping her arms around Ginny “he’s just finishing up.”

Ginny rinsed her face off and opened her eyes to see the smaller witch smiling radiantly up at her through the steam of the shower. Leaning down, Ginny pressed a kiss to her lips and ran her fingers through her damp blond locks.

“We can start without him, right?” Ginny murmured, trailing kisses along Luna’s jaw. 

“Of course we can!” Luna replied, letting her hands slip down Ginny’s waist and pulling her close, her fingertips finding a home between the taller witch’s legs. 

Ginny gasped sharply as Luna’s fingers grazed her slick folds from behind, her knees already weakening as Luna teased her.

“Please…” she moaned, her head resting on Luna’s shoulder. “Please give me more than that….”

“Be patient, Ginny,” Luna grazed her teeth across her neck, pulling a whimper from the other witch. “we don’t want to get too carried away without Neville, now, do we?”

“Please don’t. I’d rather be part of it” Neville said good-naturedly, pulling the shower curtain back and stepping in behind Ginny.

“S-sorry, Neville,” Ginny managed between moans.

“No worries, Gin. I know exactly how tempting Luna can be” Neville replied, pressing against Ginny’s slick backside and kissing her shoulder.

Ginny squirmed as she felt Neville’s hardness pressing against her, wanting nothing more than for him to slide inside her and quiet the storm raging in her abdomen. Luna continued to nibble her way down Ginny’s neck, but pulled her arms out from between Ginny and Neville. Ginny moaned at the loss of Luna’s fingertips before gasping as Neville slowly began to penetrate her from behind. Clutching Luna for support, Ginny wriggled desperately, trying to push back onto Neville, but he caught her hips and held her, continuing to enter her achingly slowly.  
Luna wrapped an arm around Ginny’s shoulders, her other arm snaking its way down her abdomen to cup the mass of red hair between her legs. Ginny trembled, held in place by both Luna and Neville and biting Luna’s shoulder to keep from crying out.  
Finally, Neville settled himself within Ginny, breathing heavily as he held her hips in place. There was a moment of stillness as the three of them stood, pressed together under the stream of hot water, before Luna slipped a single finger between Ginny’s pulsing folds and landed deftly on her clit. Ginny’s back arched as her hips jerked forwards, and she moaned desperately as Neville circled his hips, moving within her. 

“Please..” Ginny panted, gripping Neville’s wrist as her continued to restrain her hips. “Please, for the love of Merlin, please!” she cried, and finally, Neville began to pump in and out of her, using his hands on her hips to pull her back against him. 

Luna, her hand still nestled between Ginny’s thighs, parted her folds and began to pleasure Ginny’s clit in earnest. Ginny gasped exuberantly, catching herself against Luna once again as she felt her knees buckle. Neville, gasping, began thrusting into her more forcefully, raining kisses along her back and shoulders as he felt Ginny begin to pulse around him, her muscles beginning to contract sporadically as Luna’s hand continued to fervently rub between her legs. 

Ginny bit down on Luna’s shoulder as she clenched around Neville, pushing back against him as he pounded into her.

Ginny gave a muffled cry as Neville groaned, thrusting into her as he came. Ginny ground against him, her hips moving of their own accord as she rode out her own orgasm.

They stood together for a moment before Luna pulled her hand out from Ginny’s legs and licked her fingers. “The waters getting cold” she stated simply, and Ginny and Neville laughed as they extricated themselves from each others grip. 

“Shall we continue this in the bedroom?” Neville asked, shaking water out of his eyes, “I think a certain blonde witch wants her turn.”

Ginny laughed, rinsing between her thighs as Luna nodded her head brightly. “You go ahead. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“See you there, then!”

Ginny shook her head as they left the shower. She loved her friends. Maybe this situation wasn’t as confusing as she had originally thought.


	5. Hex You On Sight

Ginny and Luna stood side by side in the kitchen, chopping vegetables for supper. Behind them, Neville placed a teakettle on the stove. The slicing of the knives was interrupted briefly by the characteristic clickclickclick of a gas stove being lit. Otherwise, it was quiet. 

Despite only having arrived at her friends flat yesterday, Ginny was astonished at how comfortable she felt in their home. Here they stood preparing dinner together, in silence, and not a sliver of awkwardness was present. To Ginny, it was as if she had come home.

Ginny smiled to herself, glancing up through the window in front of her, and immediately froze. Walking up the street, headed straight for them, was a curly-haired witch that they all knew very well.

“Hermione is outside.” Ginny broke the silence, still frozen in place.

“Is she?” Neville asked, peering around her and out the window “Oh yes, she certainly is. I'll head down and fetch her. Keep an eye on the kettle for me, would you?” 

“Sure thing, love” Luna replied, rinsing the tomato residue from her hands as he exited the kitchen. Ginny remained frozen at the window, uncertain what to do or say. “Ginny” Luna startled her out of her trance, and Ginny placed her knife down and nervously wiped her hands.

“Sorry Luna, I just-”

“It's alright, Ginny. I understand. I don't think you have anything to worry about. It is only Hermione, after all. It's not like she's going to hex you on sight for breaking her best friends heart.”

“Thanks, Luna, I feel so much better now,” Ginny answered wryly before taking a deep breath. “you're right, though. It's not like it's my Mum. She probably WOULD hex me on sight.”

“Exactly!” Luna smiled brilliantly, moving to clasp Ginny's hands in her own. “Between Harry, Hermione, and your brother, Hermione is certainly the most likely to understand why you left.” 

Ginny nodded, smiling earnestly back at the blonde witch and giving her hands a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, Luna”

“Anytime, love.” Luna replied, turning away just as the kettle began to whistle and the door to the flat opened down the hall. 

Ginny straightened, wiped her hands once more, and looked up towards the doorway as Neville rounded the corner, followed by Hermione. “Hello, Hermione.” she began, her mind racing with all the different things she could say next.

“Hey, Ginny.” The dark-skinned, curly-haired witch answered, a soft smile on her face. She took a few steps forward, wrapping her arms around the surprised Ginny in a firm but gentle hug. “I'm glad to see you're okay.” Hermione murmured before pulling away, leveling her eyes with Ginny's “No one else knows I'm here. No one else even knows where you went. Idiots, all of them, really.”

Ginny cracked a grin, pulling her friend in for a tighter hug “Thanks, Hermione. It's good to see you.”

“That was delicious. Oh, thank you, Nev,” Hermione leaned back as Neville picked up her empty plate to deposit in the sink. They sat now at the kitchen table, and the four of them had spent the past hour commiserating with Ginny over vegetable bolognese. “I must say, though, Gin, Harry is quite miserable at the moment. He's worried about you, of course, and he keeps trying to figure out how to 'make it right'.”

“Of course he is,” Ginny groaned, “That's all he ever does. Hermione, please tell him that I'm fine. And tell him that this is something he can't 'fix', would you? He'll listen to you.”

Hermione nodded understandingly and finished her tea, standing to leave. “I'll not tell them where to find you just yet, though. I doubt you want your entire family descending on you. You might think about sending an owl, though, when you're ready. Your mum might just kill you if you don't at least let her know that you're all right.”

Ginny chuckled, standing as well “I don't doubt it for a second.” she replied, grinning as she imagined what her mother was likely to be doing right now. She didn't envy her father, that was for sure. 

“I've got to get back, but you let me know if you need anything, Gin.” Hermione waved goodbye, and with the telltale POP of apparition, she was gone.

"Well that certainly went well, didn't it, Gin?"

"Yes, Luna," Ginny smiled "It certainly did."


End file.
